


Wonderwall

by T_677



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Steve的第一个反应是他最终还是被九头蛇抓住了，而那些在盟军部队里流传的，关于这个臭名昭著的纳粹组织和它那些人体实验的故事，很有可能是真的。一条冷冰冰的机械臂从他眼前晃了过去，碰了碰他的胳膊。Steve下意识地挥动手臂，试着用另一只胳膊支撑着自己坐起来。

疼痛一瞬间从他身体的各个部位活跃起来，“该死。”他咒骂了一句。当这一波要命的痛楚变得不那么难以忍受的时候，他才呼出一口气。机械手臂停在了刚才的位置，一副蓄势待发的样子，片刻的僵持之后，Steve小心地让自己向后挪了挪。

惨白的灯光照着房间正中的Steve和他身下的那张床，或者，称之为实验台更为贴切。Steve半倚在台子上，警惕地打量着周围。奇怪的房间，陌生的嗡嗡作响的仪器，还有那个暂时停止了行动的机械手。甚至连房间的结构也透着一股诡异的气息，弧形的墙壁，看不出是什么材料。除了传说中的九头蛇，Steve想不到还有别的地方会有这么多让人不舒服的设计。

“嘿，你醒了！”

一个男人的声音突然响起来，让Steve一惊。空旷的房间里仍然只有他一个人，但这个声音却好像是从离他很近的地方传来。机械臂又动了一下，Steve紧盯着它，而它只是安静地退到了墙角。

“你们想干什么？”Steve用他最冷静的声音问，尽量把注意力从剧痛的肋骨和右腿转移到这个看不见的男人身上。这个人说的是英语，似乎也没什么德国口音。

“让我想想……我刚刚研究了你的肝脏，然后又原封不动地塞了回去，下一步是肺和脾。最后，我会对你的心脏进行一次全面的功能测试。”那个声音听起来十分愉快，“放心，等我把它们都装回去的时候，你几乎不会察觉它们离开过。哦对了！我还准备放一个探测器在你的脑子里，然后把你送回去，而你什么都不会记得——”

“胡说八道！”Steve对着空气吼道。他从那张单薄的实验台上跳下来，右腿着地时钻心的疼痛让他眼前一黑。过于宽大的白色罩袍绊住了伤腿，让Steve彻底地失去了平衡，当他试图抓住什么的时候，整张实验台朝他倒了过来。

“当心！”他最后记得的是那个男人的声音在叫，机械臂飞快地从房间那头朝他滑过来。

再一次醒过来的时候Steve发现自己又好好地躺在了那张实验台上。出乎他意料的是，那些难以忍受的疼痛似乎减轻了。天花板上刺眼的白光灯被几盏嵌入墙中的壁灯取代，暖黄色的灯光让周围的线条看起来柔和了不少。一条薄薄的毯子搭在他的身上，而那台让人紧张的机械臂已经不在房间里了。

“好吧，既然你醒了，再一次，那么我们最好澄清一些事。”那个声音又响了起来，仍然近在耳边。声音的主人轻轻叹了一口气，好像怕吓到Steve似的，压低了自己的声调。

“首先，我不该跟你谈论你的内脏，显得我对它们多感兴趣似的。倒不是说我对那些玩意儿完全没有兴趣，只不过没到那种程度，生物学不是我的最爱。”

Steve拧着眉头安静地听着，在没搞清楚状况之前，他宁可不再冒险。

“其次，我只是有几个问题想问。但如果你现在饿了的话，我们可以另找时间。”

“我不会回答你任何问题。”Steve干脆的说。他不会向纳粹妥协，无论要以什么为代价。

“行吧，好，你这个莫名其妙的家伙。”男人听起来像是被冒犯了，“那你就在这儿呆着吧！”

在声音消失了十几分钟之后，Steve悄无声息地溜到了墙边。他轻轻敲打着墙壁，试图在这些非金非土的材料上找到一个出口。肯定有这么一个出口，或者密道。他光着脚，拖着伤腿绕着这间囚室转了一圈，然后吃惊的发现，一叠干净的衣服正放在他刚刚躺过的地方。那是Steve坠机时穿着的制服。但没有一点儿伤痕和污渍……Steve可不认为他的那套衣服在经历了一切之后还能被还原到现在这种样子。

他犹豫了一下，还是换下了身上这件像是手术袍的东西。在这件袍子下面他什么都没穿，这个念头让Steve非常不舒服。在用自己的——姑且当成是自己的——衣服找回点尊严之后，Steve又发现了一盘三明治和一杯水，而他非常确定之前这些东西并不在地上。

这里一定有某种通道，Steve坚定了这个想法。饿死和毒死在他看来并没有什么本质上的区别，因此他毫无顾忌地吃完了这简单的一餐。无论如何，他需要保存体力，即使只是为了在见到敌人的时候挥出最后一拳。

“喂，我们讲和吧。”大概五六个小时之后，声音又出现了。“你对我一点价值都没有，可养活你得浪费不少资源。”

“那就放我走。”Steve靠墙坐在地上，右腿伸直。他当然不认为九头蛇会这么容易放他走，但到目前为止，他对敌人的企图还一无所知。

“我的顾问团建议我直接把你丢出去，因为那样的话你活下的来的几率不会大于百分之一。但我更倾向于把事情都弄清楚再做决定。”男人停顿了一下，“你还记得是怎么到这儿来的吗？”

敌方的战斗机，交火，掩护行动，浓烟和巨大的爆炸声。Steve没吭声，但这些片段在他脑袋里像幻灯片一样跳来跳去。

“Steve Rogers上尉，战略科研组，没错吧？”等得不耐烦，那个声音再次发问。

Steve抬起头，接着意识到自己的狗牌并不在身上。但他随后听到的内容，却没有写在牌子上。

“读了三年艺术学校？难以想象……”那个男人啧啧出声，听起来就像在翻阅Steve的档案一样。

“你到底想干什么？”Steve沉着声音问。

“看情况。”这声音听起来越发欠揍，“如果你配合的话，我会接着给你提供医疗、食物、住处直到你完全康复，然后帮你修好飞机让你滚蛋。如果你不配合，按我们刚才说的，直接滚蛋，我不会动手杀你，但结局差不到哪去。”

“那你想从我这得到什么？”

“老天，人类可真蠢！听着，我对你们的事一点儿也不感兴趣！只有一个问题，唯一一个！你到底知不知道自己现在的位置？”

人类？这家伙说话真的非常奇怪。Steve想了想，然后摇了摇头，“导航在奥地利上空就失灵了，我想我一直在向西飞。你……是你救了我？”

“哈，反应真够快的，”那人嘲讽道，“我还以为要等到被你用桌腿戳死之后才会得到感谢，真的，那可真是太棒了。”

Steve把那件武器从身后抽了出来，他有点尴尬，但并不准备就这么相信一个压根没有见过面的声音。“你到底是什么人？如果你跟德国人没关系，又怎么会刚好救了我？这是什么地方，你说的‘人类’是什么意思？”

“你比看起来话多。”那人没头没脑地说了一句，就再也没有了声音。房间尽头的一面墙整个升了起来，露出后面更大的空间。

这可以算得上是一间相当不错的公寓，床、沙发、书桌、卫生间……该有的设施一应俱全，看起来跟纽约的任何一间公寓没什么不同。就像这个看不见的神秘男人所说，他为Steve提供生活所需的一切。这好的简直不真实。Steve警惕地用指节敲打着墙面，思考着这个男人，或者他身后的组织，是否还隐藏着其他的阴谋。

“如果还有其他需要，您可以直接告诉我，Rogers先生。”Steve听到了另外一个声音，男性，大概是英国人，比之前那个要温和有礼貌的多。

“你是……”

“叫我JARVIS就好，先生。”

在这之前，很少有人这样恭敬有礼的称呼他为“先生”，所以尽管心中仍然有很多疑惑，Steve还是先表示了感谢，也许，这个Jarvis可以是个更好的突破口……

还是没有人出现。

Steve又等了两天，食物会在固定的时间出现在他的餐桌上，但没有所谓的医疗。他的腿好得很快，还有一些其他的小伤口甚至已经消失了，而这只是很多奇怪的事情其中之一。

他的囚室有一扇小窗户，窗外是他完全不熟悉的风景。第一天是一望无际的冰川，第二天是树林，会让人有种置身于林间小屋的错觉。Steve向Jarvis要来了纸和笔，在自己活动还不太灵便的时候打发一下时间。

“你在画什么？”那个男人的声音毫无预兆的出现了，听起来十分好奇。

“树林。”Steve简单的回答，继续用铅笔在素描本上涂涂画画。

“唔，看起来……看起来还不错。”声音犹豫了一会儿，最后给出了一个含混不清的评价。

“你住在布鲁克林，它是什么样？我是说，你们闲着的时候都干点什么，酒吧里真的经常有人闹事吗？”

“你比我想象中话还要多。”Steve头也没抬，用他的话回敬了过去。这两天他遭受了几次类似的骚扰，通常只是在他进行一些最普通的日常活动的时候，比如刷牙、刮胡子、吃饭。在为他提供了所有生活必需品的同时，这位看不见的邻居似乎对这些东西的功用产生了浓厚的兴趣。“你们需要经过训练才不会刮伤自己对吧？”“那些泡沫是怎么回事……”“你知道自己这么做非常没有效率吗？”

在强迫自己忍受有人无时无刻不在监视自己之后，Steve对这个困住自己的人更加好奇了。如果不是这人在愚弄自己，那么他很可能已经与世隔绝很久了。甚至，从他们之前的对话和这里发生的奇怪的事情来看，即使这家伙是个大脑袋的小绿人，Steve也不会太过吃惊。

“听着，”他猛地合上了本子，“如果你想要答案，那你得用答案来换，明白吗？至少，我得知道你是谁。跟我见一面，如果你敢的话。”

那个声音消失了，在Steve几乎认为对方不会给予任何回应的时候。他那间小小房间的另外一面弧形墙壁发出了一阵细小的嗡嗡声。然后，他惊讶地发现，那一整面贴着墙纸的墙壁变成了透明的。而在透明墙壁的另一边，一个年轻的男人正坐在一个金属柜子的顶上，晃荡着两条腿，似笑非笑地看着他。

这个男人看起来……非常的人类，他穿着跟Steve相似的白T恤和制服裤子，甚至还没有Steve强壮。他从那个柜子上跳了下来，隔着墙壁，站在了Steve面前，墙壁另一侧的灯光照亮了他的脸，把他的影子投向后面堆积如山的金属箱子。他大概只有二十几岁，那头蓬松的短发让他看上去比实际年龄还要小。Steve站起来，走近了那面透明的墙，跟这个救了自己却把自己关在这儿的家伙面对面。他观察着对方，几乎立刻就认定，这是个非常聪明的家伙，他棕色的眼睛明亮而且闪烁着那种想要探寻一切的光。而且，以人类的审美来看，他也的确能称得上是一个好看的男人。

“你……穿的是航空兵的军装？”Steve开口的第一个问题让他自己失望。

“呃，我直接复制了你的，不用担心穿错，时间不够而且你们的时尚有点难搞。”那个男人把插在裤子口袋里的右手掏出来挠了挠头，露出一个笑容。“好吧，我觉得这一次我能做对。”他看着Steve，又往前凑了一步。

“我是Tony Stark，你可以叫我Tony，如果你愿意的话。”

“Steve Rogers，你已经知道了。”Steve朝他点点头，“这么说，你不是九头蛇的人，不是纳粹？”

“绝对不是，跟他们一丁点关系也没有。”Tony肯定的说。

“那么我想我该说声谢谢。”

“没错，把你捞起来费了我不少劲。为了报答我，来讲讲布鲁克林吧，你开过汽车吗，Steve？”Tony抓过一把转椅坐了下来，而那椅子简直像是凭空出现的，“感觉怎么样？”

“我想我可能更喜欢摩托车。”Steve坐在了自己的沙发扶手上。他没有准备好完全给出自己的信任，毕竟，他才是那个被困住的人。而至少到目前为止，他还没有发现这个自称为Tony Stark的男人的恶意。在这里呆的几天简直像是在做梦，轰炸、硝烟和战争好像是另外一个世界的事。他得回去，Steve想，等他找到机会，他得回去做他该做的事。但现在，这里有另外一些事需要他搞明白，毕竟，在这个年代，每一天都有新的仗要打。


	2. Chapter 2

事实证明，对于迈出的这一步Steve并没有后悔。Tony，不管他到底是谁，都没有违背自己的承诺。而他本人，似乎也是个十分有趣的伙伴。当然，Steve对这个“有趣”的解释是“自大、傲慢、毫无礼貌但却不会让人觉得特别讨厌”。总的来说，除了隔着他们的那面看起来像是玻璃的墙之外，Tony似乎并没有用对待犯人的方式来对待他。而Steve也进一步争取了自己的权利，他要求拥有更多的隐私，这就意味着Tony得发誓不再对Steve进行全面监视，而当他想要跟Steve说话，就得遵循Steve的“愚蠢的地球规矩”——敲门。

Tony答应了，尽管十分不情愿，但他同意对此作出让步。那面墙壁也因此重新变回了以前的样子。而Tony，在任何他觉得高兴的时候，就会出现在Steve的房间前面，敲打着墙壁，嚷嚷“你今天又摔断了腿吗Rogers上尉。”

如果Steve心情足够好，他会同意Tony的拜访，两个人隔着那种被Tony称为“高强度可变结构分子钢化玻璃”的墙壁呆在一起，假装正跟对方友好的共处一室。

“亚原子机器人就是一群非——常——小——的机器人，”Tony手舞足蹈的讲着，毫无必要地拉长语调，脸因为太过专注而皱了起来，“成百上千，在你根本感觉不到的时候就能修补好你断掉的骨头。就像……就像……苍蝇，不，也许蜜蜂……”他绞尽脑汁希望能找到容易理解的比喻。“在密封的空间里保证他们的密度就行。”Tony伸出手指头戳了戳玻璃墙。

Steve抱着胳膊，克制着猛捏鼻梁的冲动：“Tony，我确实不太懂你的科技，但我不是婴儿，你完全没必要这样跟我说话。”

“我当然知道。”Tony飞快地反驳他，然后一副精疲力尽的样子倒进椅子里。“随便你，总之你就是这么被治疗的，在完全康复之前，你最好别再把骨头摔裂。你知道，我还没有完全调试好这些小宝贝，因为在你之前他们还没修理过类似的人，如果我在你那边放进了太多的分量，他们可能会开始攻击你的免疫系统，或者像蝗虫过境一样把你整个吃掉。拜托了，当我这么说的时候你至少得做出个害怕的表情。”

“我真的要吓死了。”Steve毫无诚意地说，然后也坐了下来。这种时候他很庆幸Tony不是站在纳粹那边的。不然他们可能永远也没办法把敌人赶回老家去了。

在确信Tony并没有恶意之后，Steve不止一次提出想要尽快回去。而Tony瞟了一眼他还不太敢用劲儿的那条腿就直接拒绝了。“你进来的时候经过了一个压力漩涡，没死已经很走运了。如果你活着出去，起码也得确保自己能活着通过另外一个。”看到Steve皱着眉头的样子，Tony耐着性子继续说，“等你看到了你的飞机就不会再怀疑我了，那东西已经基本上被绞成了一堆破铜烂铁。能把你拖进来一半是运气好，一半因为我是个天才。但出去的话，得把这种漩涡逆转，我需要做大量的计算。” 

“我已经在做了。”怕他不相信，Tony又补上一句，“等你手脚利索了就去修飞机，在下层机库，那里亚原子机器人进不去。图纸和维修方案已经准备好了，到时候Jarvis会协助你。” 

为什么是Jarvis而不是Tony本人这个问题并没有困扰Steve，因为对于目前收到的帮助他已经很感激了，实在不该再去要求什么。

Tony的科技令人咋舌，仅仅是他所展示的那一丁点，就让Steve清楚的认识到现在的他们完全没法与Tony为敌。悄无声息的医疗机器人，无中生有的食物制造机，还有像螺丝刀那么大小的激光切割器——他亲眼看到Tony用那玩意轻松割开两英寸厚的钢板。还有Jarvis，直到现在Steve也不敢相信，竟然是只是一台会说话的电脑。

“你再这么说他绝对会生气。”Tony翻了个老大的白眼，四肢在椅子上无礼地摊开。“我决定要用这个笑你一辈子，哈，竟然想要策反Jarvis，伟大的设想，Rogers上尉。”

“我只是想问几个问题……”Steve无力地争辩了一句。他在这里所见到的一切都远远超过以前所知道的，不得不承认，刚开始，这还是挺可怕的。但因为有Tony在，这种“可怕”变得更接近于“有趣”。

他看起来愿意担任解说，尽管故意表现的非常不耐烦。在Steve还不能像以前那样灵活的走动时，他花了不少时间赖在Steve的囚室外面，隔着玻璃墙，毫不掩饰地，大大咧咧地“偷看”Steve画画。

“我以为布鲁克林有更多树。”他蹲在地上，好让自己看得更清楚。“纽约怎么样？碳基燃料还没有把城市变成毒气室？”

“至少我还活着。”Steve把自己未完成的作品从膝盖上拿起来，好让Tony看得更清楚一点。“你英语说得很不错，还是说你正准备渗透进美国？”

“我不需要渗透，”Tony并不介意Steve对他动机的猜测，眼下他正非常认真的研究那副画，“我妈就是纽约人，她讲起那个地方的时候简直停不下来。”

“这么说你不是外星人？那这个诡异的地方和这些奇怪的东西是怎么回事？”Steve吃惊地转过身来，朝他周围的一切挥挥手。

“嘿，注意你说的话，我住在这儿呢。”Tony不满地瞪着他，“所以你一直以为我是外星人？”

“你说’人类’。你有我们没有的技术。这是唯一合理的解释。”

“很聪明，Rogers，非常聪明。”Tony从鼻子里哼了一声，拍拍膝盖站了起来。“但关于你说我这里诡异这点，我不会原谅你的。”

“我很抱歉。”Steve皱着眉头，“你的……呃……基地，让我印象深刻。”

“我真不想纠正你的每一句话，但第一，这不是基地，这是一艘飞船。第二，你‘印象深刻’的太早了。”Tony扬起嘴角，看起来对接下来要做的事非常兴奋。“来吧，”他冲Steve摆摆头，“让我来告诉你什么才是印象深刻。”

这是一次让人终生难忘的参观，Steve每一次回忆起来，都会记得那种充满了他整个人的震惊情绪和骄傲的向他展示一切的Tony——在那堵透明墙的另一边，好像整个人都笼罩在那些先进的不可思议科技的蓝色光芒当中。又或者，其实散发光芒的正是他本人。

一扇又一扇原本并不存在的门在Steve面前打开，他穿过明亮光洁的走廊，从一个房间进入另一个房间。从一个楼层到另一个楼层。他看见舱室里的整片树林，蓬勃旺盛的生长，露水从叶片上滴落；看见机械手臂，机器人，金属的……翅膀；看见悬在半空中的蓝色星球，在Tony的手势下慢慢旋转、放大；看见半透明的巨大屏幕，密密麻麻的数据像水一样流淌。

“这是艘小型船，只有七层，控制室在最上面，我的住处也是。”Tony指了指自己脚下的地面，又指了指Steve站的位置，“内区、外区，中间是隔断墙。当我不需要的时候，外区的房间可以被压缩，然后收起来，节约空间和能量。”

“这简直太难以置信了。”Steve张着嘴巴。直到现在，他才对这个自己已经住了几天的地方有了真正的了解，虽然也许仍然只是最肤浅的。这艘飞船，远比他想象中要大，那些通道电梯连接着层与层舱与舱，如果没有Tony的带领，他不知道自己会不会迷路。而最让他吃惊的是，玻璃隔断墙贯穿这整个地方，就像大金属瓶子里套着一个小玻璃罐，而如Tony所说，这个大金属瓶子竟然还能被收起来。

“这里只有你一个人？”Steve问。

“呃……还有Jarvis、Dummy、Butterfingers和YOU，我的助手和顾问团。你见过Dummy了，他照顾过你一段时间，但好像有点被你吓着了。他有点胆小，而我绝对不会对此负责。”

“我专门留了一层给他们，来跟他们打个招呼。”Tony打了个响指，又一扇门在他身后打开，一排排灯从前往后依次亮起来。Tony走了进去，拍拍手，展开双臂。“爸爸回来了！”他开心地朝着无人的房间喊。

Steve曾经见过的机械臂飞快地冲了出来，几乎要Tony撞倒在地上，有那么一会，Steve几乎以为自己看到了一条大狗狗。在也许是他脑袋的地方，一顶圆锥形的纸帽子扣在那，上面写着“dunce”。机械手显然意识到了有人在看他，他伸长了“脖子”，装有三个指爪的圆盘转了一个角度，像是在歪着脖子打量这个不速之客，然后又迅速溜回了Tony的身后。

“这是Steve，”Tony伸手把那顶蠢蠢的纸帽子抓了下来，在手心里揉成一团，“你们认识的。Steve，这是Dummy。”Tony边介绍，边把纸团扔到角落。“跟Steve打个招呼吧各位。”

所以这里还是只有他一个人，在对这些能听懂人话的小机器人打招呼的同时，Steve突然觉得正跟机械手闹的起劲的Tony异常孤单。

“他们都是你造的吗？”

“当然，很久以前的作品，差劲极了。”Tony说，但他看着Dummy的眼神可一点也不像在说“差劲极了”。

Steve从没见过他这样的人，他是这么一个不可思议的地方的主人，掌握一切，知道所有的不可能的事，却用怪异的手势和滑稽的口哨做通行密码，他发明了精妙的机器，赋予他们灵魂，却独自一个人生活。

当这一天结束的时候，Steve真心诚意地对Tony说，“这太了不起了，我从没见过像这样的地方。”他停顿了一下，“你也是，我从没有见过像你这样的人，非常了不起。”

而Tony只是翻了个白眼，“当然，你怎么可能见过我这样的人。”

“所以，你真的是外星人吗？”

“还是不能放过这个问题对吗？你可真是个固执的大个子，”Tony夸张地叹了口气，“我有一半的地球血统，所以我算半个地球人。”他扭过头不去看Steve，“混血，来自一个星系之外你们还没发现的那颗星球。”

这多少在Steve的意料之中，所以比起震惊，他更高兴的是Tony愿意跟他说起自己的事，他是个孤独的人，Steve想，也许他们可以做朋友。“我母亲是护士，父亲是军人，他们都死了，呃，我参军前还送过报纸，因为个头不高经常被人嘲笑。”

“我对你的事可不感兴趣。”Tony说，但他还是笑了。他知道Steve为什么说这些，重要的并不是内容，而是原因。“我复制了一台电影放映机，想来看看吗？说不定我还能复制点爆米花什么的。”

Steve认为他和Tony能成为朋友是顺理成章的事，毕竟，他们是这艘大船上的唯一两个活人，而且Tony救过他的命。显然，Tony也有类似的想法，他对Steve开放了船上的不少权限，让他能随意走动。

Steve最喜欢的地方是Tony称为工作室的那一层，那里有很多稀奇古怪的玩意儿，像是会自己飞来飞去的探测器——每一个来回都会撞到Tony的头，能自己寻找废物的垃圾桶——吞掉很多不该吞掉的东西然后一股脑地吐在地上，可以隐形的移动工具箱——Tony始终记不住它到底在哪，不停地把自己摔倒在上面……即使是主人的瞪视和“住口，Steve”也不能阻止Steve在看到这些的时候笑个不停。

他们还花了不少时间在Tony复制的放映机上，一部分原因是这东西总是出现问题，他们不得不把它一遍又一遍地拆开来。而比起修理机器，Tony对电影本身的兴趣却不大，最近一次，当那部热闹的百老汇歌舞片放到一半的时候，Steve发现他已经倚着玻璃墙睡着了，而在这之前，Steve几乎以为Tony是不用睡觉的。

Steve把自己的座位朝前挪了挪，离Tony靠在玻璃上的毛茸茸的后脑勺更近了一点。他忍不住想，Tony确实特别，但也没有他想象中那么不同。

“你该叫醒我的，老天，真不敢相信我睡着了，”电影快放完的时候Tony才醒过来，他揉着脖子，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，“我上一次醒过来的时候闪电战才刚结束。”

“你是认真的吗？”Steve拿着爆米花的手停在了一半。

“什么？我没在开玩笑，下次提醒我带个垫子。”

“你说的关于闪电战的事是真的？”Steve追问。

“对，我醒了，然后问Jarvis有什么大事发生，他是这么说的。”Tony还有点迷糊，所以一点也没有注意到Steve惊讶的眼神。

“呃，Tony，”Steve清了清喉咙，“还有什么是你忘了告诉我，但是会吓我一跳的事吗？”

“你指的是什么？”Tony无辜地睁大眼睛看着他，“像是，我已经在地球上呆了28年其中大概有26年都在睡这种事？”

“非常确定就是这类的事。”Steve异常严肃地告诉他。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony不是本地居民，但这不妨碍他用一口流利的英语骂人。他还会说法语、意大利语、德语、还有谁都听不懂的自言自语。他在来地球之前就学会了这些，因为旅途漫长，他又不想总是窝在休眠装置里。而到了这里之后，当最初的兴奋劲消退了，他又老老实实地钻了回去，让Jarvis定期唤醒他来维护他的宝贝船。Steve的造访是个意外，因为当Tony决定把飞船停在大西洋底时，是绝对不希望有人来打扰他的。这个地区的电磁场是一道天然的屏障，Tony在地球轨道上观测了好几天才发现这么一个好地方。一般的飞机和船只，在电磁干扰造成的、像是超自然事件的故障发生时就会改变航线，而Steve和他的飞机则是直直的，一头扎了进来。出于安全考虑，Jarvis又一次叫醒了他的主人。而Tony，大概是因为没睡醒的缘故，决定把Steve弄进来。

“所以这绝对是个意外，不是阴谋。”Tony摊摊手。他盘腿坐着，膝盖上放着一台小的离谱的计算机，在Steve的印象里，那东西该占满整个房间才对。

“可你一开始为什么要到这儿来呢？”Steve也坐在地上，跟Tony一起倚着玻璃墙，背靠着背。地上放着几个空啤酒罐，如果让Steve坦率地评价，他会说这东西的味道并不真的像他以前喝过的啤酒，多了太多高科技的味道。

“只是想来看看这里有什么好玩的。”Tony低下头去摆弄他的电脑，柔和的灯光把他的影子投在地上。

“可你却在这儿呆了这么久？甚至都没有出去过？”Steve转过头去盯着Tony的后脑勺，这里面有很多讲不通的地方，如果Tony只想做一次探险之旅，那他早该离开了。

“逻辑大师。”Tony背对着Steve翻了翻眼睛，“这么说吧，我的飞船坏掉了，而我现在没法修好她。所以我得等，等我们的人找到我或者你们的科技发展到更高的水平，让我能借用某些技术。必要的话，几十年，甚至上百年。但是你也知道，你们现在完全是一团糟。”

“那是什么感觉？”Steve小心地问，不知道这个问题会不会过于隐私，他没法想象在沉睡中度过这么久的时间，没法想象那种可怕的孤独。

而Tony好像一点儿都不介意，“没什么感觉，就只是睡觉而已，甚至连梦都没有。”他耸耸肩膀，“基本上，休眠时我们的代谢水平非常低，不会衰老或者生病。在我们那里，这种技术很普遍，大都用在长途太空旅行和医疗方面，因为休眠能减缓病情的进一步恶化，让亚原子机器人的修复工作更有效率。”  
“你们确实拥有非常先进的技术。”Steve忍不住再次惊叹，假如这些技术应用在战争中，能让很多人免于伤病的折磨，甚至免于死亡。

“仍然有修不好的东西不是吗，每个时代的科技都有局限性。”Tony随口说道。“就像现在。”他含混的挥了挥手。

“抱歉。”Steve说。他知道Tony轻描淡写的“一团糟”到底是什么样，他经历过。有时候他会想这一切到底是怎么开始的，如此的邪恶、肮脏到不可思议的地步，但更多的时候，他只是强迫自己把精力花在更有用的地方。而现在，当他和一个来自地球之外的人坐在一起，从一个前所未有的角度去看外面发生的一切，他能想到的却也只有“抱歉”而已。

“如果不是现在这种情况的话——”Steve想，也许他的新朋友不会碰巧见识到人类世界这么残酷难堪的一面。  
“那我就不会认识你了。”Tony头也不抬地打断他。他不喜欢假设，不喜欢“如果”，因为大多数时候那只会让人更沮丧。

“等战争结束，”Steve坐直身子，在Tony耳边叩叩玻璃，“到纽约来吧，我来给你当向导，也许没有你想的那么有意思，但也不太差。我知道整个布鲁克林最好的匹萨是哪一家，我们可以一起看球赛，吃玉米卷，我请客。如果你不觉得那里太落后的话，可以多呆上一段时间，我们去真正的电影院，去康尼岛。”

Tony转过身来，瞪着Steve的脸，“你是认真的吗，Steve，邀请一个外星人去你家，你知道他会干什么事吗？”

“是啊，踩翻垃圾桶来侵略地球，我看到你做的练习了。”Steve一本正经地说。

“哈，很好笑。”Tony扭过脑袋，但Steve能从他侧脸上看到一个浅浅的笑容。

“那么，说定了。”Steve又拍了拍玻璃，“这是我欠你的。”

“行啊，随便你，我是说，也许我会去。”Tony不自然地笑了笑，“反正是你欠我的。”

房间里的音乐停了，短暂的安静之后又自动跳到了下一首。Steve跟着低沉的女声用德语哼了两句wie einst Lili Marleen，然后也停了下来，离别的歌并不合时宜。

“我一向不喜欢这种音乐，伤感的调子会让我起疹子。”Tony跳起来破坏掉这种突如其来的忧伤气氛，“去纽约之前我得把胡子留起来，像这样，”他用手在嘴边比划出一个轮廓，“女士们会为我疯狂的。”

“可是接吻的时候会痒。”Steve笑起来，在意识到自己说了什么之后，他干咳了一声，低下头去研究自己的手掌。他刚才确实全心全意地设想了自己去吻一个有漂亮小胡子的Tony，那场景就这么直接跳出来，而他一不留神就跌了进去。

“习惯了就不是问题。”Tony侧过头盯着Steve看了一小会儿，又坐回到他的身边。“无论在地球上哪个寂静角落，我都希望梦中拥有你爱的双唇。”他快活地重复着背景里的那首歌刚刚唱过的两句词，取笑Steve糟糕的幽默感。

这地方没有想象中那么糟，熟悉了一切之后Steve甚至觉得，比起他住的那间故意被装饰成普通公寓样子的小房间，外面这些看起来冷冰冰的电脑和机器才更有人情味。大概正是因为这样，每次从梦中醒来又无法入睡的时候，他都会在Jarvis的指引下，到Tony所在的房间去，或者说，到Tony的隔壁去。

他不会影响主人忙自己的事，大多数时候只是看着。看Tony敲敲打打，或者在半空中一份复杂得过分的图纸上写写画画，当注意到他的时候，Tony会和他聊上两句，问他是不是睡得不好，而他的回答总是简单的“不，我很好。”

Steve不愿意提起那些梦，在梦里，炮火击起的尘土像厚重的烟幕一样遮天蔽日，“斯图卡”呼啸着划过天空，绕着航母残骸盘旋的战斗机如同秃鹫，骨瘦如柴的男孩拖着他弟弟瘦小的尸体，就像拖着一个坏掉的娃娃……Steve能闻到战场的味道，汽油，硫磺，灼热的金属，烧焦的尸体，然后他醒过来，意识到这不只是梦。

“我什么时候能回去？”他忍不住又一次问。

“很快，你恢复的比我想象中好。如果你觉得没问题，明天就可以到机库去，复制的零件已经准备的差不多了，我还做了一些改进，你会满意的，前提是你能活到用得着它们的时候。”Tony在Steve熟悉的战斗机模型前面忙碌着，他很少休息，好像总有做不完的事。

“Tony，”Steve犹豫着要不要开口，“谢谢你做的这些事。”

“我只是无聊，而且刚好更喜欢你们一点。”

“那你会帮我们吗？我是说，你拥有这些先进的技术，如果你愿意提供帮助，我们一定能赢得战争——”Steve脱口而出。

“Steve，我不能。”Tony转过身来打断他，脸上带着Steve从没见过的严肃表情。让Steve突然之间意识到他面前的不只是他所熟悉的那个让人摸不着头脑的天才男孩，还是一个拥有比地球更发达的科技和文化的外星生命。

“我或许自大、莽撞而且不守规矩，即使在我们那些人当中，我也是个异端分子。但有一点我永远也不会去跟他们争辩，那就是不要把枪交到孩子的手里，尤其当这个孩子正疯狂地跟别人扭打在一起。Steve，你是我见到过的最好最明智的人之一，你知道我在说什么，看看外面，看看仅仅用步枪和火炮所造成的这一切，你真的希望更强大也更危险的武器参与进去吗？”

Steve没有立刻回答，内心深处，他也许早已经知道Tony会给出什么样的答案，一部分的他知道那是对的，而另一部分只是比以前更加迷茫。

“可是我们会怎么样？”他犹豫着问，几乎在开口的同时就后悔了，他不能指望别人告诉自己还没发生的事情，只是，噩梦的余韵削弱了他的意志力，又或者，在Tony的面前，他允许自己稍稍表现出不那么坚强的一面。

“我不知道。”Tony耸耸肩，穿过那些叫不上名字的机器，和一团团蓝色冷光的走到Steve面前。

“我曾经以为我知道，以为我能预测一切，直到我真的来到这，发现自己是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜、糊涂蛋，我寄希望于你们，从那些历史的线索中自以为是地挖掘，认为你们理应像我设想的那样飞快地发展，在一百年之内建立起让全宇宙都震惊的科技世界。然后，只是一眨眼的功夫，你们把那些闪着光的思想用在了毁灭自己上。”他的胸口起伏着，愤怒和绝望的神情一闪而过，最后变成了一个讥讽的笑容，“生活总是充满惊喜不是吗。”

Steve向后退了一步，让自己离玻璃墙远了一些。他这才意识到，自己在来到这里之前并没有穿上鞋子，金属的地面并不冰冷，明亮光洁的走廊在他脚下向着两边延伸，一头是他那荒唐可笑的地球小屋，另一头是这艘庞大飞船的深处。一种沉重的疲惫感突然笼罩住他，缚住了他的手脚，让他甚至不知道该怎么开口说晚安。

“告诉我，你在这里过得怎么样？”一阵沉默之后，Tony用他重新归于平静的语气发问。

“我很好，真的，谢谢。”答案脱口而出，然后Steve才意识到，这并不只是客套话，这个看起来诡异冰冷的地方，让他度过了有生以来最奇妙的一段日子。他知道Tony在尽可能的为他提供真正像样的食物，而不只是补给品。他喜欢那台并不总是好好工作的放映机，还养成了每天早上首先找到Tony道“早安”的习惯，当Dummy又一次在迎接他时一头撞上玻璃墙的时候，他们一起放声大笑。在这里，Steve几乎是快乐的，他享受Tony的陪伴，就像享受他那个早就不存在的家一样。

“我就当你喜欢这里吧。”Tony盯着他看，仿佛知道他正在想的事情。“如果，Steve，我是说如果。我告诉你，你们不会赢，你还会想要回去吗？”

“你知道我会的。”Steve皱起眉头，他不知道这种假设意义何在。

“如果你们不会赢，而你活不过下一场战斗，你还会回去吗？”

“我会。”Steve仍然坚定的回答。有时候外面没有路，只有方向。

“你知道，我等于是被困在这儿，所以我关心这个世界并不只是出于虚无缥缈的人道主义精神。”Tony靠得更近，几乎是倚靠在玻璃壁上，Steve能看到他眼睛下面的青色阴影和短短的胡茬。

“我的观察机器人在上一次出去的时候差不多损失了一半，他们不是为了这种状况而设计的。我看了所有传回来的资料，”他的声音沙哑低沉，听起来一点也不平时的Tony。“你大概不会明白，刚开始我有多失望。但这并不是最坏的时刻，Steve。如果我能厚着脸皮再给你们的未来做一个预测，那么我要说，你们会赢的。”

“你不一定要相信我，但是，当我这么说的时候，并不仅仅是为了安慰你，或者安慰我自己。很多像你这样的人在外面，他们疲惫、饥饿、靠肮脏单薄的衣服保暖，他们可能刚刚放弃了走不动的同伴，可能假装毫不在乎地走过没能完全掩埋住尸体的土丘，脑袋上缠着绷带，完全没有什么尊严可言，但他们还是士兵，你懂吗，他们看起来仍然是战士。就像我见到你的时候，断了一条腿，肋骨差点捅进肺里，还自不量力地试图用桌子腿攻击我。”他轻轻摇头微笑，“可怕的、伟大的你们，应该拥有更好的世界。”

“而你会在那里。”Steve轻声说。他几乎不能把眼睛从Tony的身上挪开，“我从没见过你这样的人，”他又一次重复，赞叹。“你应该在那里，那个更好的世界。”


	4. Chapter 4

他不会在这里呆很久了，Steve把玩着手里的叉子，心不在焉地想。十几个带轮子的矮小机器正张牙舞爪的绕着他那台——用Tony的话说——“简陋得可怕的”侦察机打转。所以即使只有他一个人，维修工作也进行的相当有效率。

飞船上的空气里开始弥漫出分别的苦涩气味，就像谁在角落里丢了一颗没成熟就坏了的果子。Steve觉得，如果不是他一厢情愿的话，Tony也察觉到了这个。他们找借口留在对方的身边，谈论朗姆酒口味的冰激凌和圣诞节的南瓜派，小心的不让话题溜到打着“离别”告示牌的悬崖边上去。

“不要吃掉餐具，妈咪没告诉过你吗？”Tony凭空出现在Steve面前，挡住他的视线，“他们不会在午餐时间偷走你的劳动成果，你知道的吧。”

“说不准，”Steve对着Tony的全息影像微笑，如果是以前，他会以为这种半透明的，冒着珍珠白色微光的人影是幽灵，“你是来跟我共进午餐的吗？”

“不，我不吃汉堡，”Tony瞥了一眼他的盘子，伸展了一下四肢，腰部的一小片皮肤露了出来，随后又消失在上衣的布料之下，“普通的无聊的人类食物。”他的虚拟影像在Steve面前踱步，邪恶地露出牙齿，“说不定大块头的士兵会合我的胃口，纤维比较粗，但是多汁又有嚼劲。”

“好吧，你又多久没吃饭了Tony？”Steve看着他在自己身边转来转去，舌尖掠过牙齿，有种拉住他的胳膊让他停下的冲动。但他不能，除了看着这个影子傻笑之外他不知道还能做些什么。

“食物非常无聊，”Tony把一张图推到面前，“我有个新的点子，喷射靴。假如我能让靴子产生足够的推动力，然后想办法掌握平衡，也许就能飞起来……”

他不能停止，当Tony出现的时候他挪不开目光。有种渴望正越来越强烈，强烈到Steve没法忽视。他曾经以为那是神秘的外星人所引发的对宇宙和智慧的向往，但这不对，至少不全是。比起探寻未知的世界，他的渴望更平凡，更原始，甚至毫无新意，他渴望Tony，就像任何一个人类渴望另一半一样。但他知道那是不对的，人们将这种感情隐藏起来，好像那是某种见不得人的疾病。他知道那是不对的，但他不知道为什么。

“你在听我说话吗？”全息的Tony在Steve面前挥了挥手，“Steve，你在发呆。”

“抱歉，”Steve回过神来，他把装着剩余食物的盘子推开，“所以……”

“我知道你很想回去，但把所有的时间都花在这里并不是个好主意。”

“听听是谁在给我建议，”Steve看着那个影子在自己身边坐下，并不真实的接触让他产生了错觉，以为有微小的电流经过他的手臂皮肤。“你才是那个大半夜还呆在工作室里的人。”

Tony没说话，鼻子里发出了一声轻哼，好一会儿他才说，“我要去工作了，很多事要做。”然后跳起来，消失在Steve的视线里。

“嘿，Tony。”Steve对着空气叫道，“如果你不太忙的话，能帮我看看Delta15b在干什么吗，我觉得它想把起落架锯下来，这正常吗？”

Tony的影像在3秒钟之后重新出现，就像个被召唤了的灯神一样，皱着眉头，无意识地撅着嘴。“看起来他们都在执行正常的工作程序，我会让Jarvis再检测一遍，不会耽误多少时间。”

“好的，我是说，谢谢。”Steve顿了顿，花了几秒钟来鼓起勇气。“我以后还会再见到你吗？”他假装随意地问。

“也许？”Tony在手边的电脑上算着什么，没有抬头。

“你知道怎么找到我对吧，你能用你的，呃，外星科技找到我，如果你想的话。因为你知道，我是迷了路才到的这儿。”

“在13216万人里面找到你？尤其在这种时候？说不定我会的。毕竟，像我这样的聪明人可不多见。还有什么想问的吗，大兵？”

“没了，也许。”Steve不确定地说。

“你今天非常奇怪，”Tony从头到脚打量了他一遍，“想家了？还是想女朋友？”他试着说些有趣的话。

“我没有女朋友。”Steve摇着头，他可以不说这个的，但出于某种原因，他觉得澄清这点很重要。

“啊……”Tony看起来恍然大悟，“那么是男朋友。是哪一个？在你跟我提到的几个朋友当中吗？”

“不，他们不是。”Steve慌忙否认，Tony理所当然的态度让他觉得很奇怪。“我们并没有像你说的那样。”

“别紧张，大兵。只是很难想象没有人注意到你这么棒的人，还是说他们的审美跟我不一样？”Tony笑嘻嘻地看着他，“没别的意思，只是说说。”

“那么……你在外面呆这么久，家人不会担心吗？”Steve努力不去想Tony话里的意思。

“如果他们还活着的话，也许会。”Tony耸耸肩，低头去看他的电脑，“关于扭转涡旋的计算，还有几个地方需要修正。”

“我很抱歉，”Steve站起来，不知道该说点什么。

“不需要抱歉。”Tony抬头对他笑了一下，“我得去工作了，真的。一会儿见Steve。”

Steve还想说点什么，但Tony的影像在他面前很快消失不见。他对着空荡荡的房间叹了一口气，知道Tony还有很多的秘密。

有很多的事情都不对劲，随着时间的推移，越来越多的疑点浮上水面。如果Steve仅仅只是把注意力放在“回到战场”这件事上，这些事情也许不足以困扰他。但当他把自己当成Tony的朋友，他不得不注意到某些横亘在他们之间的东西——比如，那面玻璃墙壁。

Steve一直认为，当他可以摆脱那些治疗机器人的时候，玻璃墙壁就会自动降下来，他也就能真正的和Tony面对面。事实上，他一直在期待这样一天。而直到几天前，他才意识到，即使自己已经完全地恢复了健康，Tony也并没有撤下这道屏障的意思。

自己仍然是囚犯吗？Steve并不这么认为，至少在他看来，Tony没有把他当成犯人。也许，自己并没有真正取得Tony的信任，这位外星伙伴对自己手中所掌握的力量的谨慎，Steve已经有了模糊的认识。但这些，并不足以阻止疑虑在他心里生根发芽。

“我希望自己能有机会去你的星球看一看，”Steve谨慎地说，“听起来是个不错的地方。”

“你不会真的想去的，”Tony被他的念头吓了一跳，“相信我，那儿可能确实有发达的科技，但不意味着那些人做什么都是对的。”

“你母亲留在了那里。”

“对，这就是为什么有时候我觉得她和我爸都是疯子。不过他们大部分时间都在旅行，意外发生的时候我没跟他们在一起。”Tony让自己听起来满不在乎，“葬礼上有人跟我说‘你运气不错，小子’，操他的。”

“Tony，”这些轻描淡写的悲伤故事让Steve措手不及，“我真的很抱歉。”

“没关系，又不是你的错，你得停止这么说了。”Tony抬头看他，“来吧，我有东西给你看。”

Steve知道自己喜欢上了同性，喜欢上外星人，而他甚至不清楚自己应该为哪一点而恐慌。在这个只有他们两人的空间里，没什么能够真的被隐藏。他对Tony的欣赏与日俱增，而爱慕之情似乎也是如此。Tony很聪明，他亲近Steve却保持着安全的距离，而这距离绝不仅仅是空间上的。Steve能够看到Tony，听到他，把他的微笑和挑逗当成是邀请，但当他真的想要靠近，却会一头撞上玻璃。他撞得不重，但疼痛是不可避免的。

“我想我们可以借助洋流来消减一部分作用力，”Tony向Steve展示最新的数据，“最快十天之内你就能回去了。”他用尽量客观的语调陈述着，不去看Steve的脸。

“我会做好准备。”Steve点点头。所以，这就是离别了，他们甚至没有机会真正的握手或者拥抱。

“如果你还有什么需要的，”Tony说，他的微笑看起来像一层面具，“只管告诉我。”

“当圣诞假期只剩最后几天的时候，你最需要什么呢？”Steve故意叹了一口气，眼睛看着玻璃墙后面的同伴。

Tony忍不住笑起来，看起来稍微有点吃惊，“好吧，好吧，来看看我能帮上什么忙。”

Steve想要的只是陪伴而已，而Tony做的更多，他带来了各种各样的酒精饮料。这很有趣，尤其是当Steve尝过了其中的大多数之后。他喜欢那种甜味很重的苹果酒，在他学着Tony的样子灌下一整杯之后，觉得周围的一切都暖洋洋的让人满意。当他们讲起自己做过的蠢事时，Jarvis开始拒绝为他们提供更多的饮料。Steve并没有觉得生气，他只是笑着看Tony对着空气发牢骚。

“你看起来是个讨人喜欢的家伙，”当Tony终于注意到Steve的笑容时说，他皱着眉头，像看不清楚似的凑了过来。

“你在开玩笑，”Steve摇晃着脑袋，“我让姑娘们觉得无聊，事实上，当她们真的感兴趣之前我就逃走了。”

“或许我可以约你出去，我很受欢迎，至少在19岁之前是。”Tony严肃地指了指自己，“你会喜欢我的。”

“我当然会。”Steve又笑起来。在这种时候，承认这个似乎一点都不难。

酒精让他的指头尖发热。当Tony从椅子上滑下来并在地板上继续打瞌睡的时候，他感到有什么东西在胸腔中膨胀。Steve蹲下来，在玻璃上描出Tony的轮廓，一遍又一遍，直到眼皮沉重。然后他意识到，这种虚假的满足终于也要离他而去了。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve在梦里抓住了Tony的手，他们像是扭打在了一起，半真半假，最后以一个不知道谁先开始的吻告终。醒来之后Steve尴尬地把脸扭向一边，当他意识到自己的状况很可能受到监控的时候，几乎要把脑袋藏到膝盖下面。

他的朋友已经离开了，而且一整天都没有再出现。Steve躲进自己的房间里阅读JARVIS帮他搜集的资料，只是无论如何也不能专注于屏幕上的文字。

“JARVIS，”Steve犹豫着开口，他不想让自己听起来像个不知好歹打探主人隐私的人，“这艘船之前去过别的地方吗？”

“就我所知，地球是这艘船的第一个目的地，Rogers先生。”

“那Tony为什么想要到这儿来？”Steve接着问道。

“我确信您已经从先生本人那里得到过答案了。”人工智能回答。

“可是……算了。”Steve停了下来，当他开始发问，才知道问题太多根本无从开口，而且想要通过JARVIS得到Tony的信息实在不是个明智的举动。在离别的日期一天天临近的时候，Steve做了个决定，他会在离开前和Tony谈一谈，这些感情和疑问，是他绝不希望自己带回那个现实世界的。

“我在忙，”全息影像里的Tony慌慌张张地说，一副护目镜压在他乱蓬蓬的头发上，“你瞧，我发明了……呃，我跟你说过了吗，喷射靴。”他举起一只金属靴子晃了晃。

“看得出来，”Steve总是忍不住对他微笑，即使知道气氛尴尬，“你总要有闲下来的时候。”

“我不知道，”Tony摆弄着靴子，匆忙把他们穿在脚上，“我还得试验他们，一定有许多地方需要改进。准备好了吗？”他扭过头去冲他的机械手喊。

“他手里是灭火器吗？”Steve问道。然后他的问题被抛在了脑后，因为当靴子底部喷出亮蓝色的火焰时，Tony整个人摇摇晃晃地升上了半空，像一只飘在灰色天花板底下的气球。

“瞧！”他看起来既惊讶又兴奋，试探着用手里的助推器调整着方向，“你该上来看看这个Steve！这玩意儿第一次试验就表现出色。”Tony大叫着，在空中转了个圈，完全忘了自己之前为什么躲着。

“你是怎么做到的。”被Tony的情绪感染，Steve的笑容扩大了。显然，意料之外的试验结果让两个人之间那点不自在暂时消失了。

“跟你说了，我是个天才！”Tony的影像向Steve俯冲过来，危险地停在他的鼻子尖。即使知道那只是个虚拟的影子，Steve还是忍不住后退了一步。

“比我想象中好得多。”Tony再次把高度拉了上去，差一点撞上天花板。手部的推进器看起来过于灵活了，当Tony想要停下的时候总是用力过猛。很快，对于Steve来说，最初的惊讶变成了心惊肉跳，而Tony对于那些冒险的花样的热情却有增无减。当他再一次旋转后退时，左手的蓝光毫无预兆的熄灭了，Steve只来得及叫了一声小心，就看见在右手冲力的作用下，失去了平衡的Tony重重地撞上了墙壁，然后跌在了地上。当全息影像消失的时候，Tony仍旧只是毫无生气地躺在墙角里。

Steve在走廊里飞奔，JARVIS沉默着帮他打开一扇又一扇的液压门。当他最终在Tony工作室的玻璃墙壁外停下脚步，主人仍旧没有醒来的迹象。

“打开这个！”Steve的声音低沉，他从来没有像这样无礼地命令过什么人。但他看不清楚Tony到底怎么样了，仅仅这一点就让他没有余力顾及自己的态度。

“JARVIS，打开这个！”眼前的玻璃墙壁纹丝未动，Steve又喊了一遍，拳头重重地落在上面。

“对不起，Rogers队长，我没有这个权限。”JARVIS缓慢地回答。

“去你的权限！打开这个！”Steve吼了起来，然后用肩膀朝着玻璃撞去。他明知道自己在做无用功，这该死的玻璃墙壁连穿甲弹都不可能击破。但在这个时候，愤怒压过了一切其他的感觉，他恨这面墙壁，恨阻隔在自己和Tony之间的一切，而这完全不合理的怒火让他拼命想要打碎什么。

“Rogers队长……Steve！”JARVIS的声音，依旧冷静，却好像比往常更温和，“先生会在5分14秒之后醒过来，请耐心等待。”

“他……他没事？”Steve愣了好长时间才问。

“会没事的。”JARVIS只给出了一个模糊的回答。

脱力的感觉这时候才蔓延开来，肩膀和拳头隐隐作痛，Steve靠着墙壁坐下，皱着眉头看着另外一边。五分钟显得格外漫长，他不敢怀疑JARVIS，也无从猜测这样精确的时间估计究竟有什么根据。当墙角的那个人影终于有了苏醒的迹象时，Steve猛地站了起来。

Tony的样子就像刚刚睡醒，他用手撑着地板慢慢坐起来，像只湿透了的狗狗那样晃了晃脑袋，并且立刻因为这样做而后悔不已。“见鬼，这疼死了！”他小声地咒骂着，然后才注意到站在墙边的Steve，担忧而且不知所措。

“嗨……”Tony刚刚伸向额头的手缩了回来，傻兮兮地朝Steve挥了挥。一条伤口在他的眉骨上方，血从那里向下流进眉毛里，“吓到你了吗？呃，非常抱歉。不过这种事并不经常发生，我们刚才说到哪儿了——”

“你确定不要紧吗？”Steve向旁边挪了一步，想要离Tony更近一点。刚刚那一下摔得非常重，以人类的标准而言，很可能会造成非常严重的损伤。

“当然，这没什么。”Tony看起来有点心虚，他的脸色不太好，在想要站起来的时候踉跄了一下，“真的，我试过比这更严重的。”

Steve没有出声，对Tony来说，这并不是个好的信号。沉默通常都酝酿着更加激烈的爆发，他对此还毫无准备。

“Tony，”Steve的声音嘶哑，他轻轻吸气，试着平复自己的情绪，“我说过，如果还有什么是可能吓到我而你没说的……我知道你并不完全信任我，但我只想确定你没事。”

“我很好，非常好，不然JARVIS不会让我站在这儿跟你说这些。而且这跟信任无关，Steve。”

“这跟信任无关吗？”Steve抬起头，下巴的线条僵硬起来，“在我想知道你是不是还活着的时候就只能站在旁边看着，听一个看不见的声音告诉我你的情况？”他艰难地吞咽了一下，好像自己说出的话是某种苦涩的东西，“我甚至都不能碰你！”

“所以你非常介意这个，对吗？”Tony用手碰了一下那面玻璃墙壁，视线落在自己的指头尖，“这不是个问题，不应该是个问题……我从没有让它阻止你做你想做的事，你可以去飞船的任何地方，甚至可以离开这里。我会提供任何你想要的东西，只要在我的能力范围之内。这不能说明什么吗？还是要我在额头上印上‘信任’这个词？”Tony的语气从疑惑变成了恼怒，他缩回手，抱起了双臂。

可我唯一想要的却在这面墙的后面！有个声音在Steve脑子里尖叫。

“那就告诉我，Tony，为什么要把我关起来？”Steve把拳头再一次砸了玻璃上，像一头困兽。他的愤怒爆发了，不只是对这面墙，不只是对Tony的秘密。太多的不幸毫无预兆地降临到他们这些人的头上，摧毁他们的生活，夺走了他们想要的东西。Steve从没有抱怨过什么，但这一刻，他觉得不公平。

Tony看着他，在那面墙的后面，玻璃让他看起来遥不可及。一丝冷笑挂在他的脸上，眼睛里却是同样的愤怒，“把你关起来？好好看看，到底谁才是被关着的那个！”

这是Steve从未想到过的回答，这个回答被硬邦邦地抛出来像个意外卡进机器深处的螺母，只一瞬间，所有的齿轮都停止了运转。没有人说话，语言、情绪都像随着空气一起被抽离了出去。而他和Tony，被凝固在了这样的真空当中。

微微反光的玻璃让Tony看起来如同拙劣科幻片里的角色，遥远又不真实。那个空洞的冷笑最终也从他的脸上消失了，像抹掉了最后一层油彩。在Steve注视的目光下，他额头上刚刚还在流血的伤口悄无声息地消失了。

“亚原子机器人！”Steve下意识地说。

“是啊。”Tony苦笑了一下，抬手擦掉了血迹。那片皮肤微微发红，却再没有其他受过伤的痕迹。

在Steve再一次开口之前，Tony抬手阻止了他。“你想问的跟你无关。”他的语气平静得像一潭死水，“我想你该走了。”

“可你说过会给我我想要的东西，”Steve没有动，“我想要真相。”

“你并不需要什么真相，Rogers。”Tony抬眼看他，似乎想从他脸上找到些什么，“这没有意义，你要回到战场而我会留在这里，没有什么能改变这一点。”

“我需要这个，”Steve毫不退让，“这跟你有关，所以我需要知道。”

“我的故事也并不总是富有浪漫主义色彩，事实是，这些烂事会让你觉得扫兴，如果你还想保留一点愉快的回忆——”

“Tony，”Steve打断了他，一字一字地问道，“为什么你会呆在这儿？”

医疗机器人并不仅仅是为了治疗Steve而存在的，如果玻璃墙壁真的是为了控制它们，那么也许，Tony所谓的飞船内区，才是机器人真正的活动区域。那么这才是Tony从不离开“玻璃罐”的原因，从刚刚他伤口的恢复速度来看，里面的亚原子机器人密度远远高于Steve被治疗的时候。

Steve的心沉了下去，意识到也许他一直在寻找的真相比想象中要残酷得多。

Tony摇了摇头，像是不知道人类的固执是从何而来，他看了一眼Steve，又把脸转向了别处。Steve没有再开口，但仍然执拗地站在原地。

“我是个残次品，这里的东西不能正常地运转。”Tony最终说，他指了指自己心脏的位置，然后转过身，开始粗暴地拆卸喷射靴。精巧的零件被一块块卸下，随意地丢在地上，就像毫无价值的垃圾。

“跟地球人通婚是被禁止的，因为有93%的概率后代会有严重的基因缺陷。管理者不允许出现有缺陷的下一代，资源有限，浪费在不健全的个体上是不能被接受的。”Tony停顿了一下，加大了手上的力气，直到一个钢片弹出来打在Steve面前的玻璃墙上。“我的出生从一开始就是违法的，混血加上先天的疾病让我根本不可能跟正常人一样生活。但我的父亲很有一套，他找到了欺骗监测仪器的方法，像他隐藏他妻子的地球人身份一样。他做的不错，至少让我去了学校。只要能在不定期的检查中不伸错手指，就不会有什么危险。唯一的问题是，我知道自己跟别人不一样，从记事起我就开始学习怎样假装自己是另外一个人，并且没完没了地接受考核，直到情况严重到我不能再离开这些医疗机器为止。他们，我是说我的父母，也为自己的错误付出了代价，花了半辈子的时间想办法改进这些机器，想办法瞒着所有人治好自己的儿子。可笑的是，他们最后的决定是回到这个科技倒退了一百年的地方。他们说这里有希望，现在看来，好像也并不是个多么明智的看法。”

“玛利亚号最后一次出航的时候发生了事故，而这原本应该是我们移民前的最后一次试航，当然，除了我之外谁也不知道。没过多久，JARVIS告诉我，离开治疗舱的风险已经太大了，所以我最后还是决定冒一次险，无论如何，也比作为垃圾报废在那里强得多。”

拆卸零件的声音停了下来，Tony没有回头，“你想知道完整的故事，这就是完整的故事，只不过并不是所有故事里的冒险家都有光明的动机和完美的结局。当然，我只是个逃犯，根本算不上是冒险家。”

“墙是为了保护你，密度过大的亚原子机器人对正常的人体是有害的，而且现在的数量已经比最开始的时候增加了十几倍，即使是我，每次调整之后也需要花时间重新适应。你想的没错，我的确没说实话，坏掉的不是这艘船而是我本人，不过有一点是真的，总有修不好的东西。”

Tony的声音像是被禁锢在了玻璃的另一边，Steve努力地捕捉着信息，却觉得始终没法听清那些词句。他自己的情感在脑子里轰隆作响，抗拒着接收那些听起来残忍的故事，但他知道那是真的，那就是他一直寻找的所谓答案，而这个答案，远比一面墙要厚重得多。Tony仍旧没有转向他，手臂在工作台上支撑起身体的重量，Steve看着他的侧影，声音堵在了嗓子里。

“如果你想说什么安慰的话，趁早省一省，”Tony的声音再一次变得满不在乎，“说不定我活的比你还要久。”他终于看了一眼Steve，倔强地抬起下巴，“我不能离开这艘船，不能走出这个治疗舱，但也并不表示我有多想出去，所以大可以收起你那套同情的把戏。”

Steve张了张嘴，可是一切语言都显得那么不合时宜，常识和逻辑在他脑袋里面翻搅，却又被别的什么撕扯成了碎片。

“我不是……我只是……”在Tony似乎要转身离开的时候，Steve叫住了他。

“什么？”Tony拧着眉头。

“外面还有一场战争，”Steve咬了一下嘴唇，斟酌着词句，“但我还想回到这里，我是说，如果你允许的话。”

“我不知道你想说什么。”Tony生硬地说。

“我不能逃避责任，Tony。但在那之后，如果我还活着，我想回到这里，和你在一起。”

“哈，现在这又是什么，泛滥的同情心？还是善意的谎言？”

“不是，”Steve摇摇头，“我认真的想过了，原本我也想找机会告诉你这个，因为毕竟，这要经过你的同意。”他尽可能平静地解释，好像刚才那些事情全都没有发生过一样。“我知道这是个有点过分的要求，尤其在你已经为我做了这么多之后，但我总想着，尝试一下也没什么坏处……”

“你疯了吗？你想回来？先不说这中间有多少难以实现的技术问题，你真的打算回到这个笼子里，在听完我说的这些之后？”Tony失去了伪装出的冷静，准备好了拆穿摆在面前的一切谎言。而Steve回给他的只是一个微笑。

“是啊，”Steve说，“我想这里有我一直想要的东西。”

“你疯了。”Tony后退了一步，摇头看着Steve，好像他是个古怪又疯狂的笑话。然后他转过身，飞快地消失在了一道门的后面。

Steve叹了口气，站在原处没有动，内心远没有表面看上去那样平静。Tony的故事带来的震撼像潮汐一样再一次涌上来，原来他心目中的乌托邦并不存在，探索地球的故事背后只是另一个悲剧，而他喜欢的人，可能永远没法离开一个玻璃牢笼。

Steve曾经认为自己已经是个合格的士兵，他的意志不会因为任何东西而动摇，但现在看来，却并非如此。他不愿意把Tony一个人留在这里，在经历了那么多之后，Tony理应得到幸福。即使他并不接受Steve的陪伴，他也应该有更好的生活，而不是把他的生命和智慧消耗在等待中。

他不是医生，甚至不是个科学家。他所擅长的东西在这里毫无用处，Steve想，即使自己能够回来，也根本帮不上什么忙。这个念头揪起了他心中一块特别疼痛的地方，让他知道自己在这一切面前是多么的渺小无力。

JARVIS准备了食物，语气依旧平静而友善。他提醒Steve为了保持良好的体力应该注意休息，就像之前的每一天一样。

“我很抱歉。”Steve对着天花板说，“我应该等他自己告诉我这些，只是……只是我想我没有那么多的时间。”

JATVIS沉默不语。

“也许我心里有一小块总是认为一切都是有希望的，外面的世界，这里的世界。Tony有一天能真的和我一块儿出去看看，我从没想过——”Steve卡住了。

“计算机无法准确计算出先生恢复健康的几率，”沉默了许久之后JARVIS突然开口，“但他仍然选择到这里来。人类有时倾向于相信自己的直觉，仅仅根据感觉做出判断，而有趣的是，这些不可靠的判断后来常常被证明是正确的。也许您不应该过早的放弃希望，Rogers队长。”

Steve仰起头，他知道这样跟人工智能对话非常傻，但他也坚持相信对方能够感受到他的诚意。“谢谢你，JARVIS。”他说。

Steve起身离开，沿着走廊漫无目的地游荡。等他意识到的时候，才发现自己又走回了原处。于是他重新坐下来，试着把眼前的一切都记在脑子里。

“你为什么还在这儿？”不知道过了多久，Tony重新出现在玻璃的后面，他看起来慌张极了，正手忙脚乱地冲向一台电脑。“洋流提前到了，我们的正上方已经开始形成小尺度的涡旋，你得走了Steve，我们只有不到两个小时的时间来调整这个。听着，到机库去，东西都准备好了——”

提前了，这比计划之中来得更快，而他还没有正式地告别，这两天发生的一切都这么混乱，事情堆叠在一起，让他喘不过气。

“Tony，”他紧抓着唯一清晰的那个念头，“我会回来的。”

“你……”Tony想说什么，却找不到合适的语言。他气急败坏地在原地转了个圈，抓着自己的头发，像是想在什么人的脸上狠揍一拳。

电脑开始了倒计时，屏幕上涡旋区域正在扩大。Tony的目光在Steve和屏幕之间来回了几次，最后妥协似地叹了一口气。他向Steve走近，每一步都像是在摘掉自己的一层伪装。

“你是个傻瓜你知道吗？”他低声说，双手按在玻璃上。“而我从没有奢望过自己还会有这样的好运气，遇见像你这样的人。我不应该这么做的，这根本没有意义，没有希望，没有……”Tony抬起头，眼睛里有一层水汽，“可是你固执得不可思议，像我所爱的一切东西一样不可理喻。”他摇着头，一个笑容出现在他的嘴角，“你，遇见了我，在这么广阔的宇宙里，也许这个概率足够说服我了。”

Tony把手指举到唇边碰了一下，然后把亲吻过的指尖紧贴在了Steve面前的玻璃上。

“你知道这是什么意思，对吗？”Steve的心脏砰砰直跳，他知道这并不仅仅是因为时间紧迫。

“是的，我知道。”Tony答道，他的回答有点硬邦邦的，像是在和试图压垮他的一切宣战，而他脸上的笑容又像是已经看到了最后的胜利。

“我会回来的。”Steve又说了一遍，对Tony也是对自己。他学着对方的样子把手指贴了过去，额头抵在玻璃上。

“而我会找到你的。”Tony说。


	6. Chapter 6

起床号响起的时候Steve马上就清醒了，参军之初5个月的新兵训练培养了这种条件反射。但在睁开眼睛之前的那一秒钟，Steve恍惚间以为自己仍旧在那艘外星飞船上。他终于回来了，毫发无损，但这并没有想象中那样让人兴奋。

回到连队的时候Steve才知道自己已经被认定为“死亡”了，而这远没有听上去那么可笑，不过走运的是，除了几个战友之外，已经没有谁会被他的哀悼信困扰了。Bucky在寄来的第一封信里把他凶狠地骂了一通，例数了从上学以来他所有不让人省心的行为，难以想象几张薄薄的信纸能承载这么多刻薄的字眼。

Phillips上校按照一贯的谨慎作风对他进行了隔离审查，想要知道到底是什么原因使得他大难不死并且毫发无伤地回到前线，但Steve本人坚持他只是飞进了一团浓雾，而当他回来的时候人们却告诉他时间已经过去了将近两个月。上校显然并不相信Steve的鬼话，可飞机的仪表和油箱却证实了这个怪异的结论。于是在被严密地监视了几个星期之后，Steve的经历最终被当成是如同百慕大怪谈一样的战时传奇。

他参与了几次常规的轰炸任务，目标是九头蛇的兵工厂，短短几个月的时间里，这些小型武器站似乎在成倍的增长，而那些以前闻所未闻的武器让前线的部队吃了大亏。然而Steve并没有像自己期待的那样再一次走上战场去见识那些厉害的新武器，按照Phillips上校的话来说，他们有别的任务交给他，而这才只是Steve真正接触到战略科研组工作的开始。

他和另外几个士兵一起被送回了美国，不能跟别人一样去战斗的事实让所有人都提不起精神。虽然上校说这次任务只选择了最优秀的士兵，但命令里并没有告诉他们这次任务的确切内容，Steve比其他人更安静一点，可他的担心并不比别人少。

“听说这任务跟秘密武器有关。”Steve旁边一个红头发的士兵压低了声音，“我们可能是被选去测试武器。”他看起来很有把握，这让更多的人想要参与进这场谈话。

“什么武器需要我们来测试？”有人小心翼翼地问。飞机颠簸摇晃，把他的声音撕扯成一些不连贯的碎片。

“新的战斗机，也许。我是空降兵，他们要空降兵做什么？”

“试试你跟炸弹哪个先落地。”这话在又热又闷的运输机舱里引发了一阵大笑。

Steve弯起嘴角，轻松起来的气氛让他想起以前的战友。或许这代表这项新的神秘任务并没有想象中那么糟糕。有人哼起了“就在那边”，很快其他人也加入了进去，在发动机的轰鸣声中抢夺着自己的声音。这气氛就像他第一次离开美国的时候，年轻的士兵们说笑着，不知道自己会被送去哪里，地中海？还是太平洋？那时候他们对即将面对的世界一无所知，毫无保留地信任命运会把他们带到正确的地方。

他该给Tony写封信了，说说Phillips上校的脸色、营地的伙食、他即将面临的新挑战和他的想念，然后像之前的几封一样，悄悄烧掉。都结束了，那段不可思议的经历和那么多的快乐、愤怒和爱，那么多狂怒的海水一样涌动的情感，最终平静下去，偶尔在回忆里泛起涟漪。一切都没变，战争仍在继续，他还是以前的Steve Rogers，等着被抛向未知的战场。但所有的东西却又好像跟以前不同，他把自己的一部分留在了Tony的飞船上，他清楚地知道这个，因为当他想起Tony的时候仍然会感觉到疼痛。

Steve希望自己有一天能够完整如初。

“我不想去做测试，”一个高个子在Steve耳边说道，他看起来比其他人年轻，鼻梁上有几粒雀斑，“我宁愿拿上枪去跟日本人打，可我刚到布拉格堡就被召了回来。你呢？”

“抱歉，什么？”Steve回过神来看着对方。

“上战场！拿着步枪，跟他们结结实实地打上一仗。”男孩没理会他刚刚的不在状态，自顾自手舞足蹈地说着。

“我不想跟任何人打，”Steve摇了摇头，他的声音不大但很坚定，“结束这些，给一个更好的世界提供哪怕一丁点机会，这是我在这里的原因。很多优秀的人，不论现在在哪里，他们值得那个更好的世界。”

男孩张着嘴巴，像在看一只会说话的猫头鹰，随后，他扭过头去跟其他人激烈的讨论起上一次的阅兵和红十字会的姑娘们。

Steve笑了笑，并不在意。在他对面，靠近机舱尾部的地方，有个戴眼镜的男人正盯着他看，白发向四面八方翘着，一顶毛呢礼帽被他捏在手中。在这之前，Steve并没有注意到他。

“Abraham Erskine。”那人拍拍长风衣坐到了Steve的身边，压低了声音跟他打招呼，向Steve伸出空着的那只手。

Steve熟悉他的口音，但他仍旧回以微笑。“Steve Rogers。”他说，握住了那个人伸过来的手。

新的营地条件不错，至少有充足的热水淋浴。Steve写信告诉Bucky自己的再一次转移，只是绝口不提神秘的新任务。他们接受训练、做各种各样的测试、悄悄抱怨自己可能因为没完没了的采血而贫血，但没人敢在Phillip上校面前说些什么，因为他看起来已经足够不满意了。

神秘的Erskine博士常常跟在Phillip上校的身后，观察这群士兵然后在自己的小本子上做记录。他的眼睛里有种古怪的慈悲，这让Steve忍不住想起Tony，好奇他们究竟为什么能在最让人绝望的处境之下仍旧对未来怀有希望。

晚餐之后Steve坐在营房后面的一小片空地上休息，这是一天当中他最喜欢的时间之一，在晚上的训练开始之前，所有人都想在凉爽的傍晚好好喘口气。他捡了一根枯树枝在地上涂涂画画，试着用这种原始的工具勾出Tony的眼睛和乱糟糟的头发。细微的思念开始在他心里蔓延开来，缠绕着某些记忆，长成一个温暖的茧，几乎能保护他免受所有残酷现实的伤害。

Steve没有注意到一阵极其轻微的嗡鸣，直到有什么东西轻轻碰了一下他的肩膀。Steve抬起头，发现一个拳头大小的金属球正在他的面前晃晃悠悠。这绝不是属于这个地方的东西，而Steve几乎立刻就意识到这是来自哪里的，他飞快地查看了四周，确定没有人发现他和那个奇怪的金属圆球。

“嘿，”Steve压低了声音，试图把那个金属小球收拢在手心里，“Tony，是Tony叫你来的，对吗？”

小球没有发出声音，只是在半空中忽高忽低地盘旋，最后绕着Steve转了个圈，无声无息地降落在地面上。

Steve期待地盯着它，在此之前Tony从没试图向他传递过什么信息，至少，据他所知并没有。

一层金属外壳剥落了，一个长着精致翅膀的小机器飞了出来，在Steve的脖子上蛰了一下。在Steve反应过来之前，它又重新回到了原来的地方。圆球里开始有灯光闪烁，Steve离得近了一些，试图搞清楚这东西究竟想要做些什么。

“嗨，Steve，是我，Tony，如果你还没有忘记的话。”第一句话从这个小装置里冒出来的时候Steve开始微笑，这是Tony，从语气到声调全是他所熟悉的。Tony给他送了一段语音信息，天知道这是个多么不可能的任务。

“我派出了一些机器人来传递这则消息，如果你想知道具体数目的话，大概是200只。他们被编程通过DNA来找你，我知道这有多难，事实上，我不确定你能收到这个。”一小段沉默，Tony听起来正忙着别的什么，背景里有很多的噪音。

“我让他们采了你的血液样本作为最后的确认，以防信息被别的什么人收到，我想你不会介意的。”Tony飞快地说，“好了好了，下面是重要信息，我的飞船出了一点小小的事故，因为洋流、地壳变动、还有一些我不清楚的能量流失，护盾被削弱到只剩33%，所以我可能得动用非常手段来度过难关。不用担心，我说真的，这只是个小状况，完全在我的掌握之中，JARVIS会照顾好一切，我会再联系你……等到合适的时间……”一些别的声音出现在了信息当中，像是爆炸或是什么东西断裂了，当Tony再一次开口说话的时候，他的声音听起来更加的急切，“不用担心，我会找到你的。再见Steve，还有……我觉得我爱你，以防你不知道这点。”更多的噪音和爆裂声，最后Steve听到Tony的声音在一片嘈杂声中说，“JARVIS，把那个关上。”

集合哨响了，Steve站在原地没有动。金属小球发出了细小的咔嗒声，然后在Steve的注视下，变成了一小团安静的火焰。天色完全暗了下来，几片破碎的红色云朵铺在灰蓝的天空上。哨声再一次响起的时候，能证明Tony存在的东西只剩下了一小块焦黑的金属。

Steve觉得自己再一次回到了过去，当他又瘦又小，只剩下一把倔强的骨头。那个时候他对很多事情都无能为力，只能拼命的站直，看看这个世界还能带来什么更坏的消息。他不知道这则来自Tony的讯息是什么时候发出的，不知道当Tony再一次面对灾难的时候自己能做什么，不知道自己现在还能做些什么……现在他才不得不面对现实——也许他们分别时的承诺都只是自欺欺人的谎言。命运设置了重重阻碍，而他们不过是众多悲剧中的一个。

“Rogers，你在这里。”Carter少校在远处叫他，“Phillip上校在找你……Steve，出了什么事吗？”她朝前迈了几步，似乎被Steve的脸色吓了一跳。

“不，没事。”Steve艰难地说，他费了很多力气阻止自己扑向地上那片残骸。他希望自己听的足够清楚了，却又同样希望自己什么也没有听到过。他松开了手，刚刚那截枯枝落在了地上，已经被折成了两段。最微弱的那道光也熄灭了，Steve想，也许Tony的乐观并不是因为他对人类抱持的信念，而仅仅是因为他就是那么一个倔强、不肯认输的家伙。

“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”他转向一脸关切的女士，试着让自己站得更直。

“Phillip上校找你，还有Erskine博士，我想，他们找到合适的实验人选了。”Carter拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“你真的没事吗？”

“是的，我很好。”Steve呼出一口气，他在撒谎，而他的谎言使他看起来仍旧是完整的一块。“他们选了我？”他机械地询问，然后在Peggy Carter的注视下点了点头，“好，我明白了，我会尽我所能。”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve Rogers成了美国队长，从一个人变成了一件武器，又从一个士兵变成了一种象征。他带领着自己的小队摧毁了一个又一个九头蛇的据点，而在国内，“美国队长”的海报贴满了大街小巷。

他一直在向前跑，任由一个又一个任务推着他，多不胜数的荣耀都被他抛在了身后。当他最终不得不停下来的时候，Steve想，也许他只是不敢停下来回头看。

他跟纳粹作战，跟九头蛇作战，人们尊敬他，热爱他，却很少留意到他已经失去了多少。在他们的眼中，所有的这些英雄故事，都是以一小瓶血清开始，而又以一场悲壮的坠机结束。然而对于真正的Steve Rogers，他的故事早就开始了，也远未到结束的时候。

十几辆黑色的汽车包围了他，把他跟那个光怪陆离的世界隔离开来。Steve喘着气，感觉就像第一次用这具身体奔跑时一样，当时他觉得周围的一切全都不是原来的样子。只不过这一次，改变的并不是他自己。

那个穿着可笑风衣的男人走到他的面前，告诉他距离那次坠机已经过去了七十年。他的独眼里有尊敬，而除了那之外，还有隐藏的很好的同情。Steve环顾四周，第一次跟这个陌生的世界正面相对，他看到那些高得不可思议的楼房，完全不是他所知道的建筑风格，每一面墙上都有屏幕，每一个屏幕上都有鲜艳清晰的画面，灯光和那些玻璃，即使在白天依然晃了他的眼睛。多么奇怪，他曾经设想过这样的未来，但这一切又和他所想象的那么不同。

他小心地尝试梳理自己的记忆，艰难地消化掉“七十年”这个可怕的概念，还没能清楚地认识到这究竟意味着什么，只是，一个小小的念头固执地从脑海深处钻了出来——

“我错过了一个约会。”Steve小声说。

他终于停了下来，而他的生活像他身后一条千疮百孔的绸带，Steve回头看着它，毫无生气地躺在泥土里，用那些孔洞告诉Steve他失去了多少。Erskine、Bucky、Peggy，他失去了他们。还有Tony……也许这么多年来他只是不想承认，他也早已经失去了他。

神盾，那个找到他并且带他回来的组织，为他安排了详尽到让人恼火的康复计划。Steve忍耐了一个月，像那些打着顾问名号的心理医生没有说出来的那样，试着接受现实。从那些穿着白大褂或者黑西装的人手里接过文件夹，补习自己缺席的那部分历史。但这并不足以让Steve满意，他被看管的太严了，神盾的人像对待世界仅存的最后一只白老鼠那样对待他，当他委婉地提出抗议时，Nick Fury，那个带着眼罩的男人告诉他，这一切只是为了他的健康着想。但这些都没有意义，Steve对自己说，一部分的他足够清醒的知道，这个世界，他所为之牺牲了一切的世界，已经没有他的位置了。而每一次他看向窗外，心里只剩下让人疼痛的思念。

Steve几乎被这种疼痛淹没了，直到他开始专注于一个顽固、荒谬、不能向任何人透露的念头。

他很快就制定了计划。这个计划并没有完全成型，还有太多的不确定性，但总是包括逃离神盾和找一架飞行器。他还需要一个路线，Steve想，Tony可能在的地方，Tony可能留下信息的地方，如果Tony试着找过他，总会留下线索。战争结束了，他的任务完成了，如果Tony还在外面的什么地方，一定还在等着他。而在这个完全陌生的世界里，这个念头就像是大海中最后一根浮木。

借助神盾的力量可能更快，但那太过冒险。Steve还不愿意相信他们，至少不能以Tony为代价。而Nick Fury没用多久就意识到了自己面临的状况——那个一刻不停地想着离开这里的美国队长，绝对是他在这个世界上最不想面对的麻烦之一。

第三次，Steve被神盾的特工拦住，他和他的盾牌，开始对尽量快地制服这些特工却又不伤害他们的活计轻车熟路了。他把盾牌横着旋了出去，侧踢，放倒了一个端着麻醉枪的家伙，盾牌打掉了两个人的武器，然后回到了Steve的手中。他向前跑，跳过栏杆，落在地面上。身后还有几个穿着黑西装的人穷追不舍。这是Steve最接近成功的一次，只要他正确地穿过那些密码门而且不再在受伤的特工身上浪费时间。

“听说你就是不肯配合，队长。”一个古怪的带着机械感的声音从头顶上传来，而Steve本能地向着那个方向扔出了盾牌。

那个红色的影子飞快地闪开了，转眼间绕到了Steve的面前。盾牌再一次回到了主人的手里，Steve握着它，看着面前这个奇异的金红色的人形机器。它悬停在半空中，脚底下有亮蓝色的火焰，外壳在阳光下泛着金属特有的光泽。它精美而且熟悉，但Steve知道自己从没见过这样的东西。

“你拦不住我，不管你是什么。”Steve说，他对神盾的这一套已经开始腻烦，不论他们是否出自好意。

“哦，固执的人。”机器旋转了一个小小的角度，一条腿微微曲起。金属面板仍旧对着Steve，这让Steve相信，如果里面有个真人在操控的话，那么那个人一定正通过面板眼部的狭长目镜打量着他。“那么冒昧地问一句，你要去什么地方？”机器问道。

“与你无关。”Steve干脆地说。他摆出战斗的姿势，不打算在这个新奇武器上面浪费时间。

“你没法从我这里逃走的，队长。”那个人，现在Steve确定了，叹了一口气。他对Steve张开手掌，掌心蓝色的光炮闪烁着。

“试试看。”Steve挥动盾牌。

那个人说的对，在这场对战中Steve很难占到上风。即使他渐渐开始适应对方显然有所保留的攻击方式，并摸索着攻击盔甲的弱点，也不可能在神盾大部队赶到之前脱身离开。Steve在体力耗尽之前停了下来，对方也立刻停了手。

“听着，我不想跟你们耗下去。”Steve试着说服他，“我不会逃走，只是离开一段时间。办点私事，然后回来。你可以告诉Nick Fury，我说到做到。”

“我不给Nick Fury那个老蝙蝠打工，”穿着铁甲的那个人说，“说说看，你要去干什么，Steve？”他直接以名相称，而在七十年后的这个世界里，很少有人对美国队长这么做。

“找人。”Steve说。他可以不回答这个问题，但他希望表现出谈判的诚意。面前的这个人让他心烦意乱，不仅仅是因为他自来熟的态度，还有他说话的方式，如此熟悉，搅动起某些敏感的回忆。

“我必须去，”Steve驱散那些情绪，“我已经迟到了。”

铁甲后面的人沉默着，似乎发现了Steve语气当中埋藏的痛苦和决心，并且被它们吓了一跳。他在半空中微微晃动，就像在为接下来的重要决定犹豫不决。接着，出乎Steve意料的是，他降落到了地面上，朝Steve走过来，每一步都伴随着机械制动的轻微声响。

Steve握紧了盾牌，如果对方不同意，他可以继续打下去，他必须继续下去。

那个人抬起了右手，金色的面甲在他的触碰下打开，露出了下面的那张面孔。Steve熟悉那张面孔，可笑的是，就像七十年后的这个世界一样，与他想象并不相同。

“什么人那么重要？”面甲后面的人说，向Steve露出一个湿漉漉的微笑。

盾牌掉落在地上，Steve没有费心去捡。他把Tony拉进一个拥抱里，力气大的能够挤碎那个铁壳子。

“如果这是什么糟糕的玩笑的话，Tony，我发誓……”他说不下去了，一种混杂着疼痛的宽慰充满了Steve的内心。Tony，和他的铁甲，让Steve有种古怪的不真实感，内心里，Steve害怕这只是个让人心碎的美梦。他感觉到Tony带着护甲的手轻轻拍打他的后背，像在安慰一个迷路了很久终于找到家的孩子。

“嘿，Steve，”Tony在他耳边说，“我也想你了。”

***

Steve不知道该怎么开始，他制定的所有计划和行动都终止于“找到Tony”，所以当Tony真的站在了他面前的时候，他反而不知道该怎么办。

他被带到了一间没有客人的快餐店，Tony从刚才开始已经接了三个电话。他对Steve点头，敷衍地对着手机另一边的人说着什么公司、股票和钛合金，看起来陌生的可怕。Steve不想打断他，只是安静耐心地悄悄盯着他看。

这是他的Tony，毫无疑问，但他跟以前不同了。Tony仍旧穿着那身奇怪的金红色装甲，鬓边有灰色的头发，他的眼角有了皱纹，还留起了自命不凡小胡子。Tony看起来年长了十几岁，也许，二十几岁……而Steve错过了这些，任由他变成了一个自己不再熟悉的人。这比想象起来难受得多，当你终于找到了之后，才发现自己可能已经失去了。

Steve轻轻吸气，脑中由惊喜造成的大片空白开始被一些冷冰冰的东西所代替。他看得出Tony有意无意地避开自己的目光，这也许多少能解释为什么直到现在Tony才选择站出来和他见面。

“你找到办法了对吗？”Steve设法在Tony讲电话的间隙跟他交谈，他敲了敲自己心脏的位置，迫切的想要知道Tony的健康状况。他的盔甲，那堆引人注目的金属，像是一件武器，但也可能只是用于治疗。

“唔，没错，解决了，我看起来就像你们一样无聊。”Tony朝他眨眼，然后继续跟电话那边的人说着什么。

“Fury，他盯得太紧了。”漫长的十分钟之后Tony终于扔掉了手机，捡起桌上一份脏兮兮的菜单。一个服务生懒洋洋地擦着桌子，好像穿着金属盔甲的男人来吃快餐是一件最平常不过的事。

“我总是忍不住点大号芝士汉堡，尽管所有人都告诉我那是慢性自杀。”他对着菜单说，“你想要点什么吗Steve。”

“Tony，”Steve小心地开口，没有费心去看任何一页菜品介绍，“Tony，我……很高兴见到你。”

这很古怪，甚至超过了古怪。在经历了这么多不可思议的事情之后，他们就这么平静地坐在一家快餐店的塑料桌子后面，谈论食物。周围的一切看起来都是那么正常，正常得让人发疯。

“你不会想吃豆腐汉堡的，那简直是——”Tony攥紧了那份该死的菜单，好像那上面有什么了不得的东西。

“听着，”Steve从Tony的手中抽走那几页裹在快要破掉的塑封里的彩色纸片，“你还活着，而我错过了一切，如果你想告诉我什么，我就在这儿。”他盯着Tony，试图让对方看着自己的眼睛，“但如果你什么都不想说，我能理解。我并不想成为任何人的负担，好吗？”

他不能要求更多了，Steve想，Tony完好地坐在他面前，像他七十年前所能拥有的最好的愿望那样。或者更好，他看起来是个成功人士，健康而且魅力非凡。Steve好奇他在这些年里经历过什么，是不是终于得到了治疗，有人帮助他吗，有没有人……一直陪在他身边。

“很高兴见到你，Tony。”Steve又一次说，完全发自内心。然后，他发现，自己再一次迷失了。他不知道这一切是怎么发生的，就好像错过了电影所有的情节之后在空无一人的电影院里醒过来，愤怒而且困惑。

Tony垂着眼睛，双手放在桌上，安静地出乎意料。当他开口说话的时候，Steve才注意到他的声音有多么嘶哑破碎。“对不起。”Tony说，好像刚才那个侃侃而谈的人根本不是他一样，“我只是……非常抱歉Steve……你失去了那么多，我不知道怎么才能告诉你这些。如果我能早一点找到你……”

“你找到了我，这才是关键。”Steve说，“你看，你又救了我一次。”他停了下来，不知道接下去该说些什么。刚刚还在柜台边无精打采擦着盘子的店员已经不知道去了哪儿，只剩下Steve没有听过的流行音乐飘荡在空气里。

“我不得不借助神盾，”Tony小心地看了Steve一眼，语气慌张像是在为自己开脱，“不管我有多不想承认，但这么大规模的搜寻超出我的能力。而且没有百分之三百的把握，我不能冒险把你弄醒，所有的步骤都可能出错，我得确保每一步万无一失……”

“我知道，”Steve毫不犹豫地说，他相信Tony说的每一个字，毕竟，这可能是现在他所能拥有的一切了，如果他还能这么奢望的话。

“如果你一直在那儿，那为什么……”这个问题很困难，但Steve必须问出来，他始终是这样的人，不管是七十年前，还是现在，“为什么你不直接来找我呢？”

Tony又低下了脑袋，看起来像是做错了什么事。他很少这样，在Steve的记忆中，即使在最不容乐观的情况之下，Tony也总是带着那股子恼人的，自信非凡的劲头。

“我知道已经过去了很长时间，Tony，”Steve安抚地拍拍他的手背，那些华丽的金属并没有想象中那么冰凉，“你有了自己的生活，我能够理解。所以，别担心，我不会要求更多了，只要告诉神盾别那么看着我了。我很好，会好的。”

“你在撒谎，Steve。”重逢以来头一次，Tony抬起眼睛直视Steve，他的鼻头和眼眶发红，“没有人能在经历了这一切之后还能说自己‘很好’，我本来能帮助你的，但我搞砸了。我不想让你这样接受这一切，你该先看看这个世界因为你变得多么好，去适应，去认识新朋友……该死！”他对自己发了火，“我希望我知道应该怎么做，可我永远也没办法弥补你。你根本不应该看到我的。”

“Tony！”Steve握住他的手腕，“发生了什么事？”

“见鬼，你没有看出来吗Steve，时间！我不能阻止时间。你看，我根本不是你认识的那个人了！”他的话冲口而出，就好像Steve早就该注意到如此明显的事实一样，他的生理年龄已经四十二岁，无论他用什么方法延缓了新陈代谢，这已经是他所能达到的极限。他不能回到休眠舱里去，有太多的工作等着他去做，Steve在等着他。

Tony的眼睛如此熟悉，迷人的棕色，充满智慧，又隐藏着太多的秘密和痛苦。

“你能不能……”Steve，仍然像当年一样年轻的Steve犹豫着开口，好像Tony的怒气终于为他打开了一个缺口，“你能不能……”他看着Tony，试图用眼神和手势让对方明白，“把这东西脱下来。”

Tony愣了一会儿才明白这位被冰封了70年的大兵指的是什么。尽管不知道Steve在想些什么，他还是老老实实地站起来脱掉了身上的装甲。金属的甲片一块接一块的从他身上退下来，最终在他的脚边收成一个银色的手提箱。在装甲之下，Tony身上的深蓝色衬衫被压出了一万条褶皱。毕竟，在接到Fury消息之后，他只来得及把外套和领带扔在一边。

Tony窘迫地看着Steve，试着用手让衣服更加熨帖一点。这不是他设想中与Steve见面的情景，场所和对话都不对，而现在，连衣服也种小事也开始让他烦心。

然而Steve并未发觉Tony的不自在，他只是呆呆的看着他，甚至都没有因为刚才的神奇的“脱衣秀”和衬衫下面的蓝色光源表现出一点点惊奇。Tony看起来很好，温暖，真实，充满生活气息，而这一次，他们中间终于不再有任何阻隔。

Steve小心地伸出手，渴望之情让他的指尖微微发抖。在离Tony的胳膊只有几厘米的地方，他停了下来，好像突然迷失在了巨大的幸福之前。幸运的是，Tony察觉了他的意图，体贴地靠了过来，抓起他的手放在了自己的脸上。

这个简单的动作几乎让Steve的心脏炸开来，经过了这么久和所有的一切之后，他所爱的人终于在他的手中还原成了一个真实可触的血肉之躯，而不再只是玻璃墙后的影像。他的世界颠倒了几次，又一次恢复了原样，有些东西破碎了丢失了，而另一些，值得心碎和等待。

Steve把Tony结结实实地困在了一个拥抱之中，就像在索要时间欠了他的那些东西。Tony的头发柔软地贴着他的脸颊，眼睛闭了起来，手指抓紧了他的衣服，让人感觉无比安心。Steve意识到这也许就是所有他想要的了，不是心理治疗，也不是来自崇拜者小心翼翼的关怀，只是一个拥抱，来自Tony。让他能够触碰到他，感觉到他的呼吸，和温热的皮肤。他可以一直这样拥抱下去，假装他拥有Tony，直到时间尽头。


	8. Chapter 8

“咳，抱歉打扰。”Nick Fury的声音不讨好地出现了，当然，是跟他本人一起。

Steve放开了Tony，头一次全心全意地诅咒了神盾的指挥官。而Tony本人正努力归拢起自己碎了一地的形象，好像自己刚刚并没有把脸埋进美国队长的颈窝。

“很高兴看到你们久别重逢。”Fury面无表情地说，“希望我们能趁着这个机会友好地谈一次。”

“我似乎已经对你表示过友谊了Nicky，”Tony耸耸肩膀，不引人注意地撤开了一点点，“像是上一次没有直接把你的勒索信裹着炭疽粉末寄回去的时候。”

“神盾救了你，两次。”Nick Fury用那只仅剩的好眼盯着Tony，而这极具威慑力。

“如果你想说神盾因此就拥有我，我就穿上盔甲把你轰出地球去。”Tony撇撇嘴，“别太过分了，Nicky。”

“那是什么意思？”Steve转向他的同伴，带着一种吓人的专注，“他们救了你两次，你遇到危险了吗？”

“不，当然不。这只是他们一厢情愿的说法，我当时完全能靠自己——”

“一次是他穿着试验用的装甲坠毁在阿富汗，另一次是他把钯元素嵌进自己心脏里，并且差点中毒而死。”Fury干脆地说。

“阿富汗那次并不是你们发现我的！我也根本没有把那东西嵌进心脏里，钯元素只是用来提供能量……我完全可以自己解决这些问题，你们不能把恩惠强加给别人，这比敲诈勒索更加卑鄙！”Tony大发雷霆，而Nick Fury在陈述完事实之后就平静地站在原处，好像接下来的一切都跟他无关。

“这是真的吗？”Steve紧盯着Tony，好像他会突然消失。“你差点没命，两次。”

“其实并没有那么严重……”Tony在Steve的注视下开始手忙脚乱，“但我确实欠他们个人情，至少在找到你这件事上——”

“既然我们终于在这一点上达成了共识Stark先生，现在是不是应该谈一谈浮空母舰计划了？”Nick Fury带着一种别人无法辨识的狡诈笑容从他们身边挤了过去，坐在了桌边，顺便将一份材料丢在桌上，“很荣幸美国队长也能够参与这场谈话。”他对着Steve点点头。

Tony最终还是摆脱了Nick Fury，经过一番激烈的讨价还价，并最终答应为神盾提供巨额的装备和——用他自己的话来说——无价的技术支持。而这个扑克脸的勒索犯离开的时候并没有带走美国队长。Tony站在门口，支楞着耳朵想听听Fury跟Steve说了什么，结果换来这个老蝙蝠临别时一个鄙视的眼神。

“我们走吧。”Steve最后一个从快餐店里出来，没忘了在他们坐过的桌上留下小费。而Tony显然并没有想好接下来要去什么地方。

“去哪？”他傻兮兮地问了出来。

“随便，”Steve耸耸肩，满怀希望地说，“带我到处转转，也许。当然，如果你有事，我可以自己走走。”

Steve语气里的某些东西深深地刺痛了Tony，所以他没让更多的傻问题从自己嘴巴里冒出来，而是穿好盔甲，走上前揽住了Steve的腰。“别担心。”他用钢铁人的声音说。“我有很多东西想要给你看。”

他们起飞的时候Steve还是发出了一声惊呼，他试图在Tony的盔甲上寻找一个可以安置自己双手的地方。当他们最终找到了适合彼此的舒适位置之后，事情开始变得美好起来。他们在黄昏斑斓的暗橙色天空下飞过中央公园和华盛顿广场，飞过扬基体育场和布鲁克林大桥，最终在一个没有人的小公园里停了下来，天色变暗，Steve在一棵大树下找到了一张有点掉漆的长椅，而Tony拿着从Steve那里要来的零钱买了玉米卷。

“我还以为你现在是个有钱人了。”Steve对着手里冒着热气的玉米卷微笑。

“我只是没有随身带钱的习惯好吗。”Tony争辩到，然后一屁股坐在了椅子上。“而且，这是你欠我的。”

这是他们头一次谈到过去的事，Steve想。他看着Tony沉默地吃掉手中的食物，为了滴在盔甲上的一点酱汁疯狂地摸索纸巾，头发被风吹得乱七八糟。

“Tony，”他开口，带着一点点恳求的意味，“跟我说说这个，”他指了指盔甲胸前那个蓝色的光源，“告诉我这么久以来都发生了什么，从你给我送的那条信息之后。”

Tony捏着纸巾转向他，最终叹了一口气，“这么说你收到那个了？我还以为所有的信使都被卷到海里去了。”他把手里的垃圾胡乱团起来，丢进了不远处的垃圾桶里。

短暂的沉默，好像Tony在寻找合适的措辞，当他再一次开口时，用的是Steve最熟悉不过的那种满不在乎的语调，“只是个意外。我躲进了逃生舱，结果事情并没有想象中严重，但飞船受损了。”他摊了摊手，似乎所说的只是找不到房门钥匙这种恼人的小事，“能量开始泄漏，所以我的时间没有之前预想的那么充足。也就是说，我必须要在能量耗尽之前想办法离开，这就是为什么我看起来跟你印象里不一样，”他垂下眼睛，“我不能花太多时间休眠，除非健康状况不允许我继续工作。”

“Tony——”

“我成功了，这才是最关键的。”他没给Steve说话的机会，“我想办法离开了飞船，踏上你们的土地。刚开始我只是想造一个更小的治疗舱，后来我做得更好，一套盔甲，让我可以穿着到处活动。最后，我把治疗机器人压缩在了更小的空间里，通过反应堆供能，让他们在循环系统当中工作。你知道最有趣的是什么吗，我确实利用了不少你们人类的技术。我只对你承认一次，神盾确实救了我的命，也许真的是两次。没有他们我可能永远也无法找到钯的替代物。”  
这很可怕，听到这些从Tony嘴里说出来比想象中还要让人难受。独自一人，醒着，没完没了的分析、研究、实验、失败，试着在绝境当中开辟一条出路。这太难了，Steve几乎屏住呼吸，而他并不在Tony的身边。

“你是怎么熬过来的？”他小声问。

“就只是不断地尝试。幸运的是，我想办法接入了人类的通信网络，一开始只是为了搜集更多的信息，然后我发现，其实可以试着跟各领域的专业人士聊聊，因为有时候他们的想法非常具有启发性。你知道最好笑的是什么？他们一直都不知道到底是谁在说话！而我听到了超多人类的私密对话。”Tony自顾自地笑起来，“然后是神盾，我原本不会被他们发现的，只不过觉得他们刚好很有用。”

“阿富汗是怎么回事……”

“呃，那个。”Tony犹豫了一下，“初代装甲，试飞，路线计算失误。”

“你是在拿自己做试验吗？”

“我必须这么做。”Tony理直气壮地顶回来，“没有时间老是耗在实验室里，总得冒点险。而且我成功了！”

“我猜你也知道概率有多小。”Steve说，他并不想争吵，只是在害怕。他们很有可能错过了，天知道究竟是什么样的好运气才让他们又活着见到对方。他们很可能都已经死了，从他们各自经历来看，随便把命丢在什么地方一点都不困难。

他们陷入沉默当中，直到远处逐渐亮起灯光。

“我一直在找你，Steve。”Tony先开口，“我知道你还活着。”

“所以你又救了我一次。”Steve低声说，伸手覆在Tony的手上。他忍不住这样做，忍不住想要离Tony更近一点。他不能想象Tony的生活，就像之前一样，他值得更好的，对Steve来说永远都是这样。

“不，你救了我。”Tony转向他，“我想了很久，如果当时你没有阻止九头蛇，世界不会像现在这样，我会失去这几百万分之一活下来的机会。别急着争辩，我可是让JARVIS分析过的。”

“那么至少在这一点上，我很感激自己。”Steve最终说，“Fury说你是个了不起的人。”

“得了吧Steve，我敢打赌他原话不是这么说的。”Tony翻着白眼插话。

“但你确实是，你和你非凡的才能让这个世界变得更好。”

“如果你指的是清洁能源项目，唔，这个我承认。我确实棒极了，真的，这绝对是我能想出的最棒的几个点子之一，尽管刚开始的时候它只是个附属项目。我是个天才，你看，连恨我的人都不得不承认这点。”Tony喋喋不休，而Steve只是很高兴在他身上看到了自己熟悉和想念的那个人。

“但是，”Tony继续说下去，“我并没有让这个世界变得更好，尽管我很愿意享受这个荣誉，但我不能。”他停了一下，看了Steve一眼，“人类让这个世界变得更好，不论他们自己有没有意识到。而我很高兴能够插上一脚，毕竟今后我不得不在这里长住下去。”

夜晚实实在在地降临了，一顶橘黄色的路灯在他们坐的长椅旁亮了起来。几只飞蛾绕着温暖的灯光打转，有一只甚至三番两次撞向Tony胸前那盏小蓝灯。Steve向后靠在椅背上，呼吸了一口带有青草和树叶味道的空气，头一次感觉自己到家了。

“你说你一直在找我？”他轻声问，不想暴露太多别的情绪。

Tony在椅子上不安地扭动，装甲的重量让破旧的木板嘎吱作响。“我搞砸了，”他说，“等找到你的时候我才意识到已经过去了多久。从我们上一次分开……我们甚至并没有真的呆在一起过。你成了美国队长，了不起的英雄，我看了所有跟你有关的资料，然后开始像其他人一样崇拜你。你肯定想象不到自己有多么受欢迎。所以我想也许……也许……”他的声音小下去，感觉自己笨拙得可怕。

“我在等人。”Steve掰过Tony的肩膀让他看着自己，“等得太久差点认为我已经错过了。”

“哦。”Tony发出一个单音节，然后闭上了嘴巴。“好吧，”半天之后他说，当他再一次抬起眼睛的时候里面多了某种专注的神采，“所以你觉得我还能约你出去吗？我的意思是，看看我能弥补什么。”

“好。”Steve回答，并没用多少时间来思考，“我是说，如果你没结婚，也没在和什么人约会，并且不再试着杀掉自己，我会试试看你的提议。”他开着玩笑，没有发现自己是多么放松愉快。

“我没有！”Tony飞快地说，眼睛睁大，“拜托别，互联网上的东西都是他们编出来骗人的，我没跟任何人在拉斯维加斯举行婚礼！也许我喝醉了一次，或者两次，但绝对没有结婚，或者约会。”他说了一堆，然后才意识到Steve大概只是在说笑。“呃……我是说……”

Steve决定自己已经听得足够多了。他把手放在Tony的脖子上，凑上去吻他。用上了他全部的热情和渴望，就像他已经等了这个吻一辈子。Tony被吓了一跳，但他用双手攀上Steve的腰并且拼命回吻的时候显然已经从Steve的舌头上接收到了所有的信息。

他们仍然相爱，这是时间所不能改变的。那些伤痕也许永远不会消失，但他们突然就有理由相信一切都会好起来。

“现在我们能出发了吗？”当他们终于想要停下来的时候Tony问，他的脸很红，眼睛明亮，快乐得不可思议。“我有至少一千三百二十个地方想带你去看看。”

“你最好列了单子。”Steve大笑，而当他这么做，那些隐藏在内心深处的疼痛令人惊讶地减轻了。

“真走运Steve，我没准真这么做了。”Tony又一次吻了他。

“我一直想说，胡子很棒Tony，有点痒，但我想我会习惯的。”

“你会的，毕竟你现在拥有世界上所有的时间。”


End file.
